sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lavo Price The Mane Wolf
Character Belongs and Created by CullenStantonRutherford, also known as JusticeWereWolf Bio Name: Lavo Price |Age| -Current Age: 32 Years old -Physically looks younger |DOB| April 17 |Gender| Female |Species| Mane Wolf |Height| 4'1 Mobian 5'5Aarde/Human |Weight| 96 pounds |Location of Birth| Planet - Aarde Country - USNA |Living Location| Planet - Aarde Country - USNA Town - Crest press Apartment Complex in Crestpress, Room 666 listed as 'Supernatural Room' 'Physiological Information' '|Body Movement|' She moves her hands whenever she speaks, may it just be a light swat to the air or to attempt to explain in detail as she speaks. '|Mannerisms|' She is reasonable respectful; If you respect her, she'll give you that same respect. Though, she is quite Sarcastic sounding and sometimes givers off this air that she doesn't seem to honestly care '|Vocal Demeanor|' She sounds dull, almost avoid of emotion. Sounding calm with this near emotionless tone, the Octaves may change and she could express more emotion with how she picks her wording or possibly pausing. When she angry or annoyed, her voice goes lower than normal and she'll even speak softer to make the person focus. When she deeply cares, she'll shift the octave to a bit higher. When she wants to Yell, she'll just express her words in a more louder speak. 'Chronological Information' 'Before the Corruption' At the beginning of her 12th grade High school year; Lavo was a Shy, and Awkward Mane Wolf girl who had very few friends while also being a skillful artist. Her closest Friend, Kaitlin, found two Crystals of strange origins a week before Graduation; gifting her one of them as a friendship charms. After the Crystals were found and one gone to Lavo while the other stay with Kaitlin, things started to become stressful in the so-called perfect friendship; arguments broke out, throwing insults at each other in different manners and almost cold silences when near each other. The Friendship was broken off a day before the graduation was to be set. Little did anyone know, a battle was near the High school football field though not in view. The graduate was taken place, with first the A Honor Roll students getting their High school degrees, then came the AB honor roles before the normal, everyday student. Lavo was the last person in the 3rd row to the last row; It was a long wait till her row was asked to stand, then they form up a line towards the steps to go up stage. Right as Lavo stand for line max with Kaitlin's row, Chaos unleashed as a small battle broke into the Football field of two knights and two thieves. Just as this small group bump into the football field with no idea that there were innocent lives watching and in the field. As this was happen, the crystals, that both Lavo and Kaitlin own, shattered into sharp, pointy pieces of different shapes as they go everywhere. The Crystal pieces that once was Kaitlin's stabbed into many people and one of the thieves in the area , killing some of them right out as one massive one stabbed into the back of her head, causing her to fall down. Lavo's hit mainly into the middle back spine of her back while small pieces stab into her body, she then passed out completely once hitting the ground. 'After getting Corrupted' Lavo was in the hospital close to her school for a while, having troubles getting up or even walking. However, this wasn't worse of her troubles, many people feared her due to her unknown trait, new found wings that they couldn't see but knew was there. This pushed Lavo away from others beside her parents, who accepted her no matter what and loved her dearly... However, Lavo's hard time expressing emotions and trouble getting used to what happen to her body, she was left alone most of the time, lest she needed aid, doctors looking her over or just her mother and father visiting… With a few weeks of recovering, Lavo had figure out the new functions of her body; and the Doctors had explained to her Mother and father that part of the spine that was hit, had became a very hard, yet flexible crystalize bone, as if replacing what was once shattered. Lavo was staying in the hospital a bit more for the doctors to figure out what other changes, like her blood, she can deal with medical drugs, and many other common checks up. However, Lavo wasn't the only one… Kaitlin was in a room across from Lavo, however the doctors and nurses were now having a hard time in dealing with Lavo's Ex-Friend as the women nearly hurt one of the nurses with just her twisted looking arm. Lavo was mentally having enough, hearing the sickening laughter and mix taunts thrown by Kaitlin. One day, Lavo walks onto the roof of -Hospital Name-, having a look at the sun and finally able to walk around; however, she was followed by Kaitlin. With no surprise, Lavo and Kaitlin started fighting, seeming that Lavo was on the losing team as she was trying to balance with her sanity and the corruption as Kaitlin was already deep into the insanity of her own corruption. Lavo was pin down, Kaitlin's hands wrapped around her neck, near the edge of the hospital's roof; dull grayish-blue eyes glaring into twisted green eyes; Kaitlin let out a dark laugh; however, Lavo used this to her advantage, since her opponent was distracted, to left her legs a bit and slam kick Kaitlin in the stomach; a powerful hit as Kaitlin was sent flying into a wall. Lavo gets up, her wings growing as they flap a bit as she walks towards Kaitlin, grabbing the collar of her hospital gown as she drags the Cheetah across the flooring towards the edge of the roof. Lavo's body was almost moving on its own as she then held Kaitlin over the ledge, staring into Kaitlin's eyes coldly. Kaitlin started laughing, stating how Lavo wouldn't let her go, and that Lavo was too good to do such a thing- Lavo cut her off by just letting go of Kaitlin's hospital grown as to watch the female Cheetah's body helpless fall down. However, Lavo didn't stick around to watch as she starts walking back into the hospital. Though, Kaitlin didn't die from this, this was one of the moments Lavo knew she was somewhat dangerous and that she wasn't connected to her emotions. Even after that, Lavo's parents allowed her to stay, helping her the best they could and Lavo try her best to allow her parents to know she was happy about it. This started up Lavo's interest into the supernatural and spiritual things far more than she thought, always finding books about the subjects of many related things. She still kept up her drawing on the side, her parents did their best to help Lavo travel around the world, happy that she wanted to go from home and out into the wide world with a goal in mind. 'Satan Claws' Lavo was looking for a Christmas Gift for her family and Mars, this was before she gotten her Apartment room and moved out of her parents house. She had help a young girl, protecting her till she was able to get back with her mother. This was where she met Eve as well, and many other important faces of Weybrook, along with going head to head with the Antagonist. She Did a lot of killing and destroying against the 'Villains', only to protect a girl and a few innocent. 'Hannidy's Bar' She hang out there, meeting Rynk for the first time. The two became good friends due to some chatting. 'Blind Date' She gone to a Blind-Date Event to give some free money and to thirst her boredom. Yet, she was quite surprised to meet the Faceless Identity known as "Inferus", a true wonder to her. The conversation that they did have was thoughtful in her rational mind. As much of a non-outdoors person she was, the Mountain Beach-side was something indeed. As Much as she dislike the beach and the ocean in a way, it was somehow fun and unnerving to her. Keeping the Bottle with a Sunken Ship keeps said bottle nicely on her bedside next to her bed.. The overall experience was a new 'hype' to her. It came crushing down when New anchors arrived, and wanted none of the video to be shown to the whole world, and it seems the two shared similar feelings. All too content with watching him crush the news Anchors. Sharing a kiss with him, the promises of meeting up in the Future for many other events were form and she didn't mind it at all. These were things she honestly looked forward to, for once in her Supernatural chasing life. Keeping the ring and green band he created for her to contact on whenever she isn't home. 'Night club' She was invited to the Eph David chEndra: Night club, and as much as she dislike Parties; she liked Halloween, so it was something she was willing to try out. And finding out that Rynk was the Host was a good surprised. After some talking, she gotten Inferus to join in with her as a pair and do a lot of fun. She has warm up to him for sure. 'New plans in to Inferus' She had been asked to go watch Inferus while he does a Tournament, so she agree to watch him and his odd Friend. This was where she and Inferus choose to set up Shop together. 'Psychological Information' '|Personality|' Before Corruption She was a Shy, awkward Teenage, extremely overprotective of what is hers and can seem a bit strange. Currently She appeared to have a semi-uncaring attitude when it comes to 'offending' others due to 'feelings'; she is logical sound and rational thinking at times, but can have problems when over thinking on an issue- She doesn't come across as a 'know it all' and refuses to give advice when either none is needed or she doesn't have any to give. Lavo rarely express any emotions, but doesn't mean she can't. Her eyebrows will shift, her emotionless eyes will change or just simply the tone of her voice changing in pitch will show more emotion than she normally seem to express. One of the more rarest Emotions to express is joy or being hyper over something- this involves Mainly her likes, depending on what it is as she'll express a different type of hype for a different item she likes. Another Rare expression is showing a form of interest in someone or something, supernatural or oddball things/people along with some personalities do make her curious no matter if she has a form of dislike to a person or thing. 'Combative Information' '|Abilities|' 'Flight' Lavo has see-through, bloody wings that drip from the 'feathers'. These can only be seen by Aura, magic sight of some kind, or high tech that can see heat or invisible things. Details of the wings is that the 'bloody' texture of them are considered poisonous if used to attack others, Otherwise, it just feels to be of Crystallize Liquid. She can also change how small or big her wings can be, this is semi-powered by her thinking of what she mainly want her wings to do. They will grow if she want to use them as a shield against certain powers or even physical objects her wings are physical material and not just magical. 'Magic energy' When getting hit by the Corruption crystal, it waken a sleeping ability of hers; The Ability to control Magic; More so a form of Soul Energy. With this, she can see all the Magically things going on in Aarde: All the Noticeable Supernatural creatures, ghosts, magically items, and Rifts. She can also use her very sole essences to cast spells, but doing so without a 'Middle man' would exhaust her. She found a Gem that can easily channel her very essences and balance her Energies to stable levels to cast spells without exhausting herself. So she wears a Choker with the gem on it. As long as the gem is on her person, she can use it. How Lavo uses her Magic (soul energy) is summoning the circles of the given choice of magic she wants. These Magic symbles Circles will appear at her hands and glow brightly till the end result of her spell is cast off. These can sometimes be on hold and will glow dimmly till she want to fire them off. Sometimes a Spell will be twisted if her Corruption blood get mixed into the spell, this can... Come up with strange results. Lavo hasn't attempted this, so she doesn't know the outcomes. 'Corruption related' Her whole blood stream that makes up her body and wings are Crystallize Liquid known as 'Corruption', This is due how the Corruption made her it's 'Vessel', the very thing keep her alive by altering her whole body. The Corruption blood has Random effects that Lavo can't completely control. If she feel threaten, when hitting anything, it can eat away at the Item or person. If their Equipment or material not good against rotting/Rusting or forms of melting, it'll fall to the affects. However, if Lavo is calm and able to keep a perfectly mind. These negative effects will only apply when she wants them. Otherwise, they give random positive boost... She normally advise against drinking her blood. 'Ageless Passive' She can't die of old age, that's the only form of Immortal the Corruption gave her. She can die from natural deaths. 'Slow Regeneration Passive' Due to the changes of her body, the Corruption in her blood, bones, flesh, etc. Want to keep her alive as much as possible, so she can slowly regenerate all her wounds if they aren't life threaten. This is quite slow though, and only certain wounds will close quickly /Cuts for example/ 'Full Corruption Mood Form' ' '''Corruption Mood; also called Unholy Anglo or Corrupt Angelo, is where she gives into the Dangerous twists of Corruption in her very body. This alters her appearance greatly as her bloody wings are fully visible and she gets a much sharper look to her wings, fur and many other things. This form is only for when she ''has no other choices, and there is a high risk in going that form where she may not make it alive. She can survive the transformation, this is highly relaying on outside help though. '|Fears|' She has a Slight fear of Heights, funny enough Acrophobia Abandonment is an odd fear of hers, even though she normally lives a life by herself, she is quite against the thought of being completely abandoned and forgotten. Though never truly expressing emotions, she does get nervous involving things she may not like to do, or things she would feel that she may very well mess up. '|Strengths and Weaknesses|' 'Strengths' She isn't affected by certain Earth-focused attacks when she is floating or Flying. She is strong against certain Emotional-focus Mental attacks. Due to her body having been altered much by the corruption in her body, she is able to withstand certain powerful Electricity hits to her body, as her Nerves use a different form of way to commune. This will slow down Electricity enough to not cause any serious damages to her inside; however burnt marks or other wounds will appear on her body. 'Weakness' Any powers involving Physically controlling crystals or Crystallize items Other form of Corruption may over power her body; This also falls under those that can control Corruption at will. Rang combat of any kind. 'Between' Purity can be both weak or strong to her, depending on how powerful that user is. '|Equipment|' 'Inventory' On her Person -bag: First aid bandages, with a slot that hold money; she also put other things here, but mainly just has first Aid bandages On her belt, she had a crossbow zip tie to her right hip and her dirk resting on her left hip. She also have two bolt cases, one holding Silver Tip bolts and the other being normal bolts -She does, at times, carry Holy water; but this would only be said if she say the following ' How about something holy ' or ' I think I got this ' At her Apartment really, where she lives during that time - She has collection of books in her room, along with many other things she has found on her supernatural adventures. This follows with a lot of items inside just her room. 'Attire' Her most iconic clothing is a Black, Long sleeve shirt with white and black striped sleeves and a broken heart on the front, and basic Jeans with Shoes --------------------------General------------------------------- *Long sleeves *T-shirt (Without Jacket) *T-Shirt + semi-oversized Jacket *Jeans (All around) *Sneakers (Shoes) *Boots (Shoes) 'Accessories' Lavo's accessories are very rare, mostly being some form of necklace but not limited to bracelets -Red Gem Choker Magical *The enchantments on the Red Gem: *Magic detection works if she is in the area *Spiritual Detection feet from her in a circle *Supernatural Detection feet from her in a circle *a Novice Protection Spell to be put back on, one time use, only when she is 30 or older *Boost/increased Magicconnection to her own essences 'Weaponry' Dirk Hand-to-Hand combat CrossbowClumsy : -Silver tip bolts Guns : -Handguns Swords : -Boardswords : -Short swords 'Preferences' '|Likes|' 'Video Games' This holds up to a lot of games. Mainly Devil May Cry, BloodBorne, Dragon Age, Other JRPG or RPG games. She has other games beside that of course. Medieval Stories This goes for Fictional and Historical. She has a thing for Knights and Kingdoms, along with many other things. 'Foods' She has an odd sweet tooth, loving chocolate things mainly. She also liked sour foods, and doesn't seem too bother by the extreme taste of them. In the terms of meals, Mainly asian-related foods. Ramen, White rice, Noodles, Etc. 'Teas' She likes teas over coffee, Mostly Teas made of herbs or fruits. She never has trouble trying new flavors of tea. 'Clothing' She likes covering clothing... Or Gothic clothing that's not super expose. She also loves Jackets and coats, Long sleeve ones at that. 'Night' She loves the Dark and she loves staring at the moon. 'Minor likes' She likes listening to music on full blast, and her taste of music is all over the place. Pop, rock, metal, classic, whatever it was, if she liked it; she'll listen to it. Being an Artist, she loves to draw. She oddly likes the Cold breeze that is Winter '|Dislikes|' 'Heat/Summer' She doesn't like the heat, and she doesn't like beaches all together. She also doesn't want to go to parties, but she has work on this a bit. 'People Actions' She doesn't like being in a huge group, over three people makes her feel closed in and sometimes concern if she knows nobody in said group. She hates people hovering around her or looking over her shoulder as she draws. She also doesn't like having physical contact with strangers nor being forced to talk to people. 'Guilt trippers' She finds people who guilt trip and attempt to Manipulate this for harmful gains to be disgusting. It's really the only time she shows a true, hateful emotion. 'Clothing' Exposing clothes and Skirts, Dresses are an 'okay' 'Starting the day' Early mornings and waking up over all annoys her. 'Minor things' Cold baths, getting sick, and overthinking things 'Relationships' '|Family|' 'Mrs. Price' Lavo's Mother is the working mother, always logical thinking and brings the money into the family. She has always told Lavo that she would never truly be angry nor disrespect of Lavo, and Lavo grown to respect her own mother as a mentor and parent. 'Mr. Price' Lavo's Father, the stay home parent who knows how to write and Draw. He helps Lavo as best as he can, he does all the house work with some aid from Lavo and he cooks for the family. 'Mars' [ Character belongs to Saren] She came across Mars in her search for something supernatural pass some woods, inside the forest she help protect the Dire wolf and the two gotten to know each other a bit better. He is the only one so far to have accepted Lavo, so he and her are close in a way. '|Friends/Allies|' 'Eve' They only know each other for a bit, mainly due to crisis and so on. Eve is a special Princess, so on so on; Lavo kind of stop paying attention after that. 'Goldie' A Female Golden Retriever Human Hybird, Meets her a few days after Lavo gets her apartment. Goldie is Cheerful, bubbly and quite out going; Goldie doesn't seem to mind the weird shit that happens around Lavo, or the stories Lavo brings to the Café. Goldie is pretty Much Lavo's New Female Best Friend, next to Mars. not see a Profile of Goldie, she is meant to be a 'Support/side' character. 'Krow' A Male Timber Wolf, The Landlord of an Apartment Complex and family friend of the Price Family; As Lavo becomes 27 years old, he gives her a free apartment room and help her get started. He nicknames her apartment the 'Supernatural Apartment', as he had a feeling that nothing normal will ever involve Lavo and that he was going to need to find special people later on, just for Lavo. Possible rumors he is a vampire, but only rumors since he is fine in the daylight. Rynk belongs to Trisell Rynk was someone Lavo gotten to know a little bit, she considers her a friend of some kind. '|Romantic|' 'Inferus' He is an odd friend that she met in a 'Blind Date' Event. As much as she believed that she couldn't feel love, it seems this faceless interesting being gotten her to feel something odd. So, as someone who enjoy the bizarre, unknown things. She taken an interest into him. '|Enemies/Rivals|' "K"Kaitlin Status - "Dead" Someone far from the deep past, the one that Lavo never wants to speak of. Her Ex Best friend, and the one who fallen into the haunting spiral that is corruption, to open Lavo's eyes to how the emotional could be driven insane by the very thing that changed her. She believed she killed this person. 'Other' '|Quotes|' "Do I fear Death? Honestly, I think the Grim Reaper would have his work cut out." ~ When discussing Death "Life is different to each person, none of us hold the same experiences..." ~ addressing the Manner of trying to discuss pity fights "The world has secrets in their corners, it's matter of going out and seeking for it." ~Her opinion on hidden things in the world. '|Careers|' - Expert of Supernatural and Spiritual/Explorer and holder of Supernatural Knowledge - Shop with Inferus |Future plans| 'Hobbies' Artist '|Crack Pairings|' -Lavars/Mavo/Cuddles Pair x Mars(Saren's character) -Larsavo/Lavson/??? Pair x Lord Larson(Bis' Character) -Lavold/Harvo/-Experimental- Pair x Harold(Classic's Character) -Lave/Evo/ . . . Pair x Eve O'la Laha(Yes, I gone there)\ -Lavek/Xavo/Robo-Corruption Pair [Lavo x Xavek(Saren's Character) -Lavors/Morvo/??? Pair x Moros(Saren's Character) -Lavcit/Rixvo/ ??? Pair x Rixcit(Froz's Character) -Lavfo/Tivo/ ??? Pair x Tifo(Saren's Character) -Lavi/Dovo/ Love Dove Pair [ Lavo x Dovi] '|Extra|' 'Habit' She talks to herself and hums something out of Boredom as a Habit. 'Q&A for Lavo' Lavo Price Q&A 'Lore about Aarde' Aarde Lore '|Trivia|' -Lavo does get a bit hyper over simple things, like Extremely long sleeves that cover her hands, oversized jackets, Brownies or cookies being baked, and sometimes even getting gifts from those she cares of. -Lavo Price was once the Persona of JusticeWereWolf, but is only now semi-related of Life events mix with Lavo's own story. -Though not noted, Lavo is a bit quirky Clumsy- Slightly tripping over her own footing only to be able to quickly fix that same footing even after 'tripping'. -Lavo's wings are invisible: This doesn't mean they can't be touched or not be felt, you just can't seem them; Those with powers that enable in sensing Auras, or even corruption will note the outline; or even full appearance of the wings, depending on the experience and age of said character. -Lavo is not a natural Born corruption user; The Corruption Crystal getting the full backstory done had fully bled into Lavo's body, draining into the blood system while leaving a impacted scar on her back where it hits. However, her body had neutralize the corruption in her bloodstream in a stable flow without killing her; Side effects are not 100% knowledge, but one of them is being less emotion; possibly to keep such corruption stable, or otherwise she would be more like her ExBest friend, Kaitlin: Insane. -Her nose will start bleeding if a semi-powerful or powerful attack slams against her wings using them to defend herself or others or if she takes a rather powerful hit to her physical body. However, since she is used to her nose bleeding, she wouldn't notice right away. -Lavo rarely talks. This is mix of Trust issues due to part of her past; but the Real reason for Lavo rarely speaking is of her once normal nature, Being shy. Though this shyness has turn into a quiet seeking of being accepted for what she now lives with. It is hard for her to try and explain this matter as she may conflict with herself and others may not understand if they can't see Her Corrupted Wings. - Lavo's blood, when corrupted, looks very different. I gave an image of the colors that is Lavo's blood altering the brightness, color deepness, etc. For artwork - Lavo Wings, design wise, will switch between her more detailed wings to what I had started off with her, this is due to the fact I do like both designs of her wings and one is easier to draw over the other; lol. - A possible choice or idea for Lavo's blood is that it is similar to that of Liquid Crystal, but I'm not sure if I am going to go with that ^^; - There is a very detail scar on Lavo's back where the crystal had embedded itself into her. This would have been a serious death on Lavo's end, however, even though the Crystal did hit her spine on the spot, when it melted the crystal pieces became part of the spine that pretty much 'shattered'. The broken pieces of her Spine were removed, but this did make doctors very concern of Lavo's health. X-rays will show the crystal that is now a part of her spine. - I'm thinking of doing Crack pairings for Lavo; Non-canon Pairings in another word, for fun! Of course, these Crack pairings would need to involve a form of 'misunderstanding' between Lavo and another character a sense that may seem possible for said Crack pairing Mars and Lavo, more of an inside joke with how Lavo treats Mars. - Future Ideas for Lavo listed as: Goes deep into her field to be able to cast novice base spells focusing on spiritual and supernaturals about her 30's when started, She has a choker with a red gem on it, able to change to her human form at free will about her late 20s, Lives in an Apartment known as 'The Supernatural Apartment' hitting age 27. All of these are ideas, and I'll be working in and out with them. - Earn Monthly Spotlight for February - Lavo makes off side remarks about the 'Grim Reaper', but nothing much is said after that. So, no on knows if it was the Real Grim Reaper, or something else completely that Lavo seen before waking up at the hospital after the crystal shard became one with her spine. - Lavo's world is mixture of Earth and Mobius; having some Well known Earth locations, like New York and many other big cities, however also unknown places like CrestPress TownLavo lives and many other small villages and towns. They can abilities to go to other worlds and zones yet Lavo seem to just... 'Appear' where her cases need her to be; This is a lazy way of saying she gone through the transport events or has a way to quickly get to places she needs to be. Her Apartment Phone Number is quite known since Krow puts it out there. - Lavo has, so far, the longest Trivia out of a lot of character's I've done. - Lavo is still able to express emotions, but it is like reading a Language for her, so it takes a lot of practice and time; this also depends on those she is around. - I have been coming up with names for what Lavo's planet is. The scientific name would be: Moban. The name that those living on it call it Aarde; so those living on the planet goes by the name of Aardians. I figure I put this here; Also, Aarde is mix of Earth and Mobius, but doesn't have everything of both worlds, so on and so on. - Even though Lavo did quite well in high school, and no longer goes to high school, She wasn't an A+ honor student, she never really taken her classes serious because she gotten bored of them and sometimes forget to turn in homework; well before the corruption events, Lavo now refuse to go to college as they don't have anything in the field she wants to work in, and finds it to be out of her league at this point. - I may do a page or blog of Aarde; the home planet that Lavo lives on. Mainly going to do the lore of the world though. is to make it easier to fit into a Sonic-related setting Gallery Inferus and Lavo -In costume -color-.png Lavo dressed as Dante 3.png Lavo Price -Persona 5 Style -.png Lavo Price -Color scheme of a form of Red-.png The Morning Vibes -Lavo-.png Let this be the end for this puppet -Lavo-.png Stringer -Lavo as Dante 2-.png Lavo Price -Cosplay Samson from Dragon Age Inquisition-.png Lavo Price -Stuff-.png Lavo Price 44 years old.png Lavo - Corruption Angelo - Finished.png Let me be your Corrupted Angel - Lavo.png Lavo Sketch 2.png White and Blue -Lavo Price-.png Lavo melt your heart.png Lavo Cosplay 2!Dante or Version of Lavo.png Lavo Price -Sketch-.png Lavo -Bye Bye Baby Blue- Without Lyrics.png Lavo -Bye Bye Baby Blue- Lyrics.png Lavo Human Form.png.png Lavo human form -color- 1.png Lavo Price up for Crack pairing.png Lavo random.png Lavo's eye.png Quick Sketch of Lavo.png Raining men -Song related -.png Jackpot Part 5.png|By Trisell Lavo and K.png|Lavo and 'K' woman has been finally shown. IMG 0473.PNG|-Artwor I made- Category:Females Category:Maned Wolves Category:Work In Progress Category:Neutral Category:Aardians (Species)